a Reason Why, I Can't
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sakura dilarang Sasuke untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman lamanya. Perdebatan dua kubu. Kenapa Sasuke melarang Sakura?  Warning inside, mind to RnR?


a **One**shot **SasuSaku**

**a Reason Why, I can't**

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto** ©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**S**tory © My **imagination**

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, **AU**, **OOC, **bad** EYD, little humor**. **Etc**.

**XXXX X**

Enjoy this one** Savers **

**XXXXX**

Aku menopang dagu dengan posisi memandangi wajah kekasihku ini yang masih fokus pada sebuah barang elektronik kecil berwarna silver metalik dengan sebuah gambar apel yang separuh bagian atasnya sudah digigit. Ia tengah fokus dengan sebuah game yang barusan saja tadi pemuda itu pamerkan padaku. Sasuke bilang itu adalah salah satu game yang sedang bumming saat ini. Ayolah, aku sedang tak mood untuk game. Walaupun Ia tahu pasti bahwa aku hampir menghabiskan paruh waktuku untuk bermain game seharian. Tapi, karena sekarang aku kehilangan 'selera' dalam bermain dan well―jika tak ada niat biasanya aku akan kalah telak―makanya sekarang aku malah memilih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi pergi besok?"

Aku mengerjap, dan Ia memandangiku sekilas, lalu kembali fokus.

Dasar!

Aku menegapkan tubuhku, mulai mengambil handphone Sasuke yang tampak menganggur. Dan wajahku terasa memanas setelah melihat gambar apa yang menjadi wallpaper handphonenya. Itu gambar yang diambil oleh sobatnya saat kami tengah asik jitak-menjitak kemarin saat hari latihan dance bersama. Bahkan, aku lupa meminta foto ini pada Sasuke. Aku tak tahu jika pemuda itu menyimpannya dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper handphonenya.

"Kau melarangku kan?" Ejekku, sembari memajukan bibirku, setengah mendelik ke arahnya sekilas. Lalu kembali sekedar berputar-putar pada menu utama handphone milik Sasuke ini. "Aku kan hanya ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatku semasa Junior High School. Tidak lebih kok."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku tajam. "Aku tak yakin." Dia pasti berani membalasku setelah mem'pause game'nya, aku hafal itu!

Dengan kasar, aku meletakkan kembali handphonemnya ke atas meja dengan raut sebal. Aku memang suka jika mempunyai kekasih yang overprotektif―sangat suka. Karena pasti sangat menyenangkan saat-saat kekasih kita sedang cemburu serta khawatir, rasanya ada kesenangan tersendiri buatku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Ternyata lama-kelamaan tak enak juga ya?

"Kau itu berisik, dan suka heboh." Mengejekku, heh? Tapi tunggu, apa kaitannya dengan pergi ke pesta coba?

"Mengejek? Kalau aku heboh, dan orang lain tidak merasa terganggu, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" Aku berkata dengan ketus, sedikit tak terima dikatai heboh, apalagi berisik. Memangnya aku separah itu apa? Kalau Naruto sih iya.

Huh!

Kali ini kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya yang berada duduk berseberangan denganku. Dengan menopang dagu. Emerald bertemu lekat dengan bola mata onyx yang sewarna malam.

Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak punya alasan yang logis untuk melarangku.

Sasuke menepak jidatku dengan lengan kanannya. Lalu mendengus menjaga jarak. Ku lihat Ia menghela nafas.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi terlihat seperti aku―Sakura sebagai seorang anak yang mati-matian meminta ijin keluar kencan pada ayahnya yang terkenal kiler ya?

Ayolah kekasihku yang tampan, aku tak akan nakal kok. Tapi―

―kalau ingat punya pacar juga sih~

"Memaksa, hem? Aku jadi curiga." Tuh kan!

'Curiga?'

"Curiga? Curiga untuk apa?" Alis kiriku terangkat tinggi, aku yakin, Ia pasti tahu bahwa aku juga bingung akan tuduhannya yang beralaskan curiga itu.

Pemuda tampan di depanku ini mengangguk kecil sekilas, menghandik bahu cuek. Dengan dengusan, kekasihku yang sudah lima bulan bersamaku ini membuka suaranya dengan setengah mengejek. "Kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan anak sekolah lain itu kan?" Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, sorot mata itu tajam menggoda menatapku.

Aku sedikit mengernyit.

'Anak sekolah lain?'

Aku ingat! Ingatanku melayang pada acara sama yang diselenggarakan sahabatku juga dulu. Di mana ada seorang pemuda yang seangkatan denganku mencoba merapat terus kepadaku. Menawariku minuman, makan, serta mengajakku berfoto bersama. Hahh~kalau ingat itu aku jadi berasa artis. Khukukhu. Sayangnya dulu kau bukan pacarku, aku yakin kau memperhatikan kami dulu kan. Haduh-haduh kau ini.

"Cemburu?" Ejekku dengan kekehan kecil. "Hey. Dengar ya―" aku melipat tanganku dengan pose bersidekap. Menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi, dan saat itu kau menatapku penuh tuntutan dan juga sebuah raut gugup yang nyata di sana. Dasar manusia muna, kalau cemburu itu ya bilang saja cemburu. Ckckck. Gengsimu itu terlalu tinggi Uchiha Sasuke'ku sayang. "―aku kenal cuma sekilas, dan sampai sekarang'pun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang―kau cemburukan itu. Dan satu hal lagi, dia sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatku." Terangku penuh penekanan pada kata-kata yang ku anggap penting.

Ia terkekeh kecil sembari memasang senyum mengejek. Tampaknya Uchiha bungsu ini belum pernah merasakan sendalku ini melayang pada wajahnya itu ya?

"Heh? Masa? Aku tahu kau menyimpan kontak ponselnya di handphonemu itu. Kau mau janjian dengannya kan, iyakan?" Oh Tuhan, pemuda sinting yang satu ini. Susah sekali sih dibilangi. "Kau jangan berbohong padaku Sayang." Sekilas kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dramatis. Sembari menyeringai penuh ejekan serta sekaligus tatapan menusuknya tanda cemburu ke arahku.

"Tidak." Selaku dengan nada cepat, kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan lurus. "Kau terlalu mengerecokiku, Sasuke. Percayalah, kau membuatku risih. Dasar paparazzi."

"Terus?"

Aku menutup benda elektronik kesayangannya itu dengan cepat ketika Ia ingin kembali fokus padanya dan menomor duakan penjelasanku. Onyx itu menatapku tak suka dan aku balas menatap balik dengan acuh. "Apa?" Tantangku, sebelum Ia membuka mulutmu duluan. Kalau sekarang Sasuke mengajakku untuk duel, mari!

Aku tidak akan takut. Karena tuduhannya itu sudah pasti meleset. Ku sarankan ya, Sayang. Sebaiknya jangan jadi peramal jika kau tak ingin tempat praktekmu habis dibakar orang.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Puas?" Maafkan aku sahabatku!

"Yakin?" Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan, dasar bodoh!

Ragu aku mengangguk dengan posisi kepala yang tanpa sadar tertunduk. Aku yakin, jika ini anime, pasti akan muncul efek-efek hitam dengan motif ulat bulu yang jatuh di atas kepalaku, atau minimal, aura gelap yang kini meliputi sebagian atas tubuhku. Oh astaga, apa yang aku bicarakan sih. Sial.

Kami-Sama! Bagaimanapun aku ingin sekali ke sana, merayakan hari jadi sahabat dekatku yang ke-17 itu. Berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya yang sekarang jarang bertemu sapa denganku semenjak di Senior High School. Tapi, aku lebih tak ingin berdebat dan berkelahi dengan sosok jelek di depanku ini.

Bagaimana aku seharusnya, ya Tuhan?

Apa aku salah tadi dalam mengambil keputusan?

Lihat? Aku jadi seperti orang sinting, karena terus saja berbicara pada nuraniku sendiri. Bagus, kau terlihat seperti pemeran-pemeran drama opera sabun, Haruno Sakura.

Biarlah!

Ia meraih tanganku, mengelus punggung tanganku dengan pelan lalu menatapku yang mendongak balas menatapnya. "Maaf. Kalau aku tak ada acara lain dengan keluargaku. Aku pasti akan menemanimu. Maaf ya Saku-Sayang."

Lihatkan? Dia selalu bisa kembali memperbaiki suasana hati. "Kau cemburuan sih bodoh, makanya kau tak percaya padaku." Celaku, seolah tak mau tergoda dengan embel-embel sufick Sayang yang Ia berikan pada akhiran namaku. Memangnya aku ini gadis apaan, huh?

"Ya, ya." Kau kembali berasumsi dengan alasan yang semakin membuat otakku yang lelah berpikir ini bingung. "Lagian, aku ingin kenal dengan semua teman-temanmu. Siapa tahu ada salah satu yang bisa ku jadikan ban serep." Dia mengecup dan memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyapu pelan kulit punggung tanganku.

Ban serep?

Aku tahu, pasti jadi simpanannya ya maksudnya!

―1

―2

WHAT THE….

"Sialan. Kalau begitu aku sms'an saja dengan anak sekolah lain itu. Biar dia yang menjemputku sore besok!" Aku menyentak paksa lenganku. Ia kaget, namun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dan juga menatapku dalam. Rasanya hatiku panas, pemuda ini benar-benar menguras tangki kesabaranku rupanya. Bibirku maju sepersekian senti karena bersungut-sungut.

Menjitak kepalaku dengan gemas. Si sialan ini tersenyum tampan ke arahku, "mau melihatku mati pelan-pelan, heh?"

Aku mendengus, menampik lengannya yang kali ini akan mengelus pipiku. Kedua mataku mendelik menatap Uchiha Sasuke ini sekilas. "Aku akan membunuhmu duluan jika kau mau. Tak perlu pelan-pelan, karena aku bisa mempercepatnya. Tenang saja, aku dengan senang hati kok melakukannya untukmu." Kau menatapku, "mau pakai apa? Pisau? Linggis atau gunting?" tawarku.

Dia memilih diam. Dan bolehkah aku jujur saudara-saudara. Aku tak suka, benar-benar tak suka saat pemuda itu menatapku dengan begitu lekat.

Kekasihku yang tampan ini menatapku dengan lembut dan aku mulai grogi karenanya.

Sampai akhirnya kata-katanya hampir membuatku mengeluarkan apa yang baru saja aku telan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bunuh aku dengan cintamu."

"Dasar sarap!"

Dan aku tersenyum kecil malu-malu, saat kau terkekeh menatapku dengan intents.

"Sudahlah, dasar aneh. Tak ada yang lucu tahu, lagian gombalanmu itu pasaran." Aku meremas mukanya dengan gemas, mencoba menghentikan tawa pemuda itu yang kali ini benar-benar memojokkanku.

Tak tahu apa, kadar maluku sudah hampir mendidih begini?

Kau menangkap lenganku, kemudian sedikit terkekeh kau mulai berkata lagi. "Rayuan pasaran tapi kau malu juga kan? Dasar Jibar!"

Ck kurang ajar!

"Mending Jibar, daripada kau―" aku diam sebentar, haduh apa ya? Aku bingung ingin mencelanya dengan kalimat apa. Habisnya, aku hampir tak menemukan cela pada muka jeleknya itu.

"Apa?" godanya lagi, dengan senyuman yang err―menjijikan. Lalu menjawil daguku, setengah menggoda. "Sudahlah, aku ini terlalu sempurna, makanya kau kehilangan kata-katakan?"

Aku mendengus membuang pandang ke arah lain. Menyesal aku, mempunyai kekasih dengan kenarsisan tersembunyi yang tingginya setinggi puncak Eiffel ini. "Dasar Ayam." Gumamku dengan nada rendah.

"Hey Jibar-Sayang, nanti kalau ada waktu senggang kita main ke tempat temanmu itu yuk. Jangan lupa kado, jangan membuat aku malu karena mengantar kekasihku yang berjidat lebar ini mendatangi sahabatnya yang baru saja berulang tahun tanpa membawa kado."

"Hn." Huah~ dia pengertian juga, tapi― "tidak usah bawa-bawa jidat kenapa? Dasar cerewet."

Detik berikutnya Ia hanya memilih mengabaikanku, beralih membuka kembali laptop applenya setelah mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil mengelus kepalaku sekilas tadi.

"Di jidatmu itu aku mendaratkan hatiku."

Blush!

Rayuan aneh, tapi―

Aku tesenyum geli, mendorong bahunya dengan main-main. "Dasar aneh." Dia ini, seenaknya saja menyamakan jidatku dengan lintasan pendaratan pesawat terbang.

Apa ini pacar yang baik, hm?

"Eh Jibar-Sayang, netbookmu mana? Remainku 15% sebentar lagi drop dan aku bosan."

Halah, bilang saja kalau mau minjam. Dasar!

Bahkan dia pemuda paling tampan dan juga paling tak tahu diri yang pernah aku miliki.

**The End**

**XXXXX**

Nyahahahaha, saya tahu ini begitu nista dan yeah~ ini adalah kejadian nyata milik saya. Sedikit menginspirasi, hehehe. Dan tada! Jadilah seonggok-?-cerita abal macam ini. Maaf ya minna kalau gajenya akut banget.

Soal rayuan itu, seadanya aja ya. Sesuai kenyataan. Bagian jidat juga nyata loh―meratapi jidat yang emang punya tempat lebihan―peyukcakuya―well, kurang dan lebihnya harap dimengerti.

Intinya sih, semoga menghibur ya!

Boleh numpang buang pelukan nggak―peluksatusatu―selamat tahun baru 2012, semoga jadi sosok yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan juga kekabul deh keinginan kita di tahun mendatang.

Sorry kalau kecepetan, takutnya ntar malah kalah start. Nyehehehe.

Akhir kata, kekurangan dan kelebihannya ditunggu di kotak―

―RIPIU

arigatou


End file.
